This invention relates to a connector comprising a differential pair of signal contacts for high-speed signal transmission.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP A 2010-257926 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 16, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector 900 compliant with Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 standard. The connector 900 comprises five terminals (contacts) 910 for USB 3.0 connection. The contacts 910 include one ground terminal (ground contact) 910G and two differential pairs 910P for high-speed signal transmission. Each of the differential pairs 910P consists of two signal terminals (signal contacts) 910S. The ground contact 910G is located between the two differential pairs 910P in a pitch direction (Y-direction) so as to prevent cross-talk between the differential pairs 910P.
Referring to FIG. 16, the signal contacts 910S of the existing connector 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1 sometimes show degraded transmission performance.